


Repentance

by LokiLover84



Series: Cheater [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing Sex, M/M, Multi, threatened violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Taekwoon suffers and Hakyeon and Wonshik make their escape.





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> It took over two months for me to figure out how I wanted the ending of this series to go. It was hard but I think Taekwoon gets his poetic, much-deserved punishment, but even the very ending was a surprise to me. (Thank you, brain, for that plot twist!) Anyway, I hope it lives up to the other fics in the series, and if you like it, please drop a kudo or a comment!!

Hakyeon holds Wonshik until the younger man stops crying, his wild sobs subsiding then dying away, only the occasional hitch in his breath making his body shake in the older man’s grasp. Only then does Hakyeon release him, pulling back just far enough to meet Wonshik’s eyes. 

 

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

 

Wonshik nods and stands shakily when Hakyeon tugs him to his feet. The older man focuses all his attention on Wonshik, his touches light and careful as he washes Wonshik’s abused body. The water runs pink for a bit when Hakyeon drags the cloth between the younger man’s thighs, and apologizes softly when Wonshik hisses. Soon, however, he moves the younger man under the spray from the showerhead, rinsing the soap away before shutting the cooling water off. Hakyeon climbs from the tub first, opting to grab a huge, fluffy white bath towel and hold it open for Wonshik rather than dry himself. He knows how much Wonshik needs the comfort right now, and so he wraps the towel around the younger man, holding him close, the both of them taking strength from the other. 

 

“I wanted to kill him.”

 

Hakyeon starts, but not as much as he might have. He draws back, staring into the depths of Wonshik’s pretty eyes, watching them freeze into chips of obsidian. Words crowd Hakyeon’s throat, but he doesn’t speak, just waits for Wonshik to continue. 

 

“I had time to think, after he...I thought about getting in my car and going to your place, about how I’d do it. Tie him to the bed, and abuse him the way he used me. Or just stabbing him until I watched his eyes go blank. But I couldn’t move, I was so disgusted and afraid…”

 

Hakyeon croons softly. 

 

“It’s ok, Wonshik. There are times when I…”

 

He doesn’t have to finish the sentence for Wonshik to understand. 

 

“We can’t kill him. But he should pay for what he’s done.”

 

This time it’s Wonshik’s turn to draw back. 

 

“We...How?”

 

Hakyeon shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t know. I know there’s an old saying that the best revenge is to let those who hurt you see you happy, but this calls for a bit more, I think. Don’t you agree?”

 

A dark flare of happiness sparks in Wonshik’s eyes, and his lips curve in a wicked smile. 

 

“I do.”

  
  


Taekwoon wakes slowly, as if he’s fighting his way to consciousness through a thick fog. He moans soft, raising his arms to scrub his hands over his face, only to find they won’t move more than a few inches. It sends a burst of adrenaline through his veins, and it’s enough to snap him fully awake. His head turns instinctively to the open area of the room, and all the blood drains from his face when he comes face to face with both Wonshik and Hakyeon. 

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Taekwoon.”

 

Hakyeon’s voice is soft but filled with venom, and he flinches. Wonshik spots the movement, and flashes a smile that’s more snarl. 

 

“Not afraid are you, Taekwoonie?”

 

The way Wonshik says his name, coated with ice when it used to be a term of endearment, scares the older man more than the pair of his victims standing in the room he and Hakyeon used to share. 

 

“Well, too bad. In fact, it’s better that he is scared. Because he should be  _ terrified.” _

 

Taekwoon swallows against the panic bubbling up in his throat. 

 

“W-what are you going to do, Hakyeon? Kill me?”

 

The oldest of the trio smirks. 

 

“No. That would be much too merciful for the crimes you’ve committed. But torture, now that’s something Wonshik and I can both do. After all, we learned from the best.”

 

The look Hakyeon gives Taekwoon makes his meaning crystal clear, as if Taekwoon were stupid enough to miss the meaning behind the barbed remark. 

 

Wonshik approaches the bed and Taekwoon struggles a bit when the younger man runs a black silk scarf over the lower half of Taekwoon’s face. Wonshik slaps him lightly and forces the material between Taekwoon’s lips before tying it tightly against the side of the older man’s head. Wonshik cocks his head, studying Taekwoon critically, and then nods when he decides that his work is good enough. Taekwoon tries to swallow around the gag, but finds he can’t, and a thin stream of drool leaks from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Shikkie, why don’t you tell Taekwoon what’s in store for him?”

 

Wonshik’s eyes glitter with gleeful malice as he nods, extending his hand behind him, reaching out to Hakyeon. When his hand comes back into Taekwoon’s line of sight, the older man whimpers. The blade looks huge in Wonshik’s hand, and Taekwoon feels terror build in his chest. There are so many things that Wonshik can do with the knife that will hold Taekwoon in a state of prolonged agony, but not allow him to die. 

 

“I say we castrate him.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widen to impossible size, and he screams against the gag as he thrashes on the bed in a futile effort to escape. Wonshik giggles as he watches Taekwoon struggle until he collapses in exhaustion. 

 

“Relax, Taekwoon. We’re not gonna cut your dick off.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes roll, wild and slightly unfocused, to Hakyeon.

 

“That’s entirely too predictable. But you can mark him up if you want, Wonshik. I don’t think he’s in any position to resist.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes flutter shut as Wonshik approaches, the illumination from the overhead light glinting off the sharp edge, and Taekwoon stiffens, ready for the pain of being cut. But it never comes. Instead, when he opens his eyes, it’s to find Hakyeon holding Wonshik firmly around the waist, his chin hooked over the younger man’s shoulder. Wonshik’s arms hang loose at his sides, the knife pointed at the floor. It’s all too much for Taekwoon, and he makes a pained sound as he turns his head toward the wall. 

 

“We’re not going to hurt you, Taekwoonie. At least, not where anyone can see.”

 

The older man’s eyes dart back to Hakyeon, and the oldest can see the confusion in their dark depths. Hakyeon smiles, a faint echo of the grins he used to give his younger lover, and spins Wonshik to face him. When their lips meet, Taekwoon moans. 

 

Wonshik expected many things from this confrontation, but being kissed by his best friend isn’t one of them. Still, when the soft pillows of Hakyeon’s lips meet his own, he opens like a flower before the sun. Hakyeon licks slowly and carefully into Wonshik’s mouth, and he’s rewarded with soft whimpers. Everything is slow, Hakyeon waiting for Wonshik to give small signals when he’s ready to move on. The kiss turns slowly from passionate to filthy, and Taekwoon can hear the wet sounds they make. It angers him, to lay here and see them, while he’s unable to move. But it’s justice on a primal scale, and it works. 

 

Hakyeon and Wonshik dance around their final goal, time sliding around them as they slowly undress one another, fingers trailing down bruises and unblemished skin both, as if the touch could erase what Taekwoon had done to both of them. The object of their scorn bit back sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. It was hell to watch them heal each other, so much more painful than a knife attack would have been. Those wounds would have healed- this never would. 

 

Hakyeon knew Wonshik was in no shape to accept the older man into his body, so he stretched his slender body out on the floor, the cool wood a sharp counterpoint to the heat coursing through him. Wonshik was amazingly gentle when he pushed his way into Hakyeon, hissing at the acceptance that the older man’s body shows. Wonshik rolls his hips into into Hakyeon, and the older man moans softly. But it’s not enough. Wonshik pulls free, leaving Hakyeon confused for a moment, until the older man sits, putting his hands on Hakyeon to guide the older man into his lap. Hakyeon understands after just a moment, and they come back together with Hakyeon’s legs bracketing Wonshik’s hips, his arms wrapped around Wonshik’s neck, their foreheads touching as they undulate like waves. Everything falls away as they put the pieces of each other back together, and Hakyeon comes crying out Wonshik’s name, erasing Taekwoon from his mind, his body, and his life. 

 

Wonshik will never get used to seeing Hakyeon this way- wild and free with abandon, secure in the knowledge that Wonshik will never hurt him, because they’re united in pain and fear and hate. The sight and sound and feel of Hakyeon’s orgasm sets off his own, and he forces Hakyeon’s name out through clenched teeth, the two of them shivering as they ride out the wave then come down together. 

 

Taekwoon is silent by the time Hakyeon and Wonshik separate, having retreated into his mind where the sight and sound of his two former lovers can’t touch him. There’s silence as Wonshik and Hakyeon redress, and Hakyeon takes Wonshik’s hand in his when they turn to face Taekwoon together. 

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

The older man doesn’t respond beyond his eyes flicking to Hakyeon. 

 

“I would like to say I’m sorry, but I won’t lie to you, even now. We’re leaving, together.”

 

Hakyeon unties the scarf from around Taekwoon’s face and unlocks the cuffs from his wrists, stepping back cautiously as the older man swings his legs off the bed. Hakyeon places himself between Taekwoon and Wonshik, but Taekwoon makes no move toward them. 

 

“Get out.”

 

He finally croaks, and Hakyeon is swift to obey, leaving the apartment he called home for years for the last time, pulling Wonshik along behind him. To safety. 

  
  


Taekwoon sits on the edge of the bed, in the midst of the ruins of his life for hours, not marking the minutes that slip by, the sunlight from outside slowly fading and the artificial light growing stronger overhead as night descends. It’s only after hours that his eyes land on the knife Wonshik abandoned earlier, and he moves to pick it up before he thinks. His eyes fill with tears that spill out onto his cheeks as he contemplates the deadly blade. 

 

When he makes up his mind, he turns and walks through the wreckage of the apartment to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
